


where john is cold and alex wants his help

by orphan_account



Series: winter fluff about historical figures for a friend [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Lams - Freeform, M/M, This is pure fluff, no smut im a tiny child, so many tags jfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lams snow fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hands/gifts).



john was startled awake by a squeal and a door slamming. of course, he had no idea that he was woken up by his beloved boyfriend of two and a half years, and instead thought someone had given them a pig and bolted. the more awake he became, the more he realised how absurd that was and started questioning where the thought came from. john went to go back to sleep when he noticed his personal heater was gone. “alex?” he called. upon hearing no response, he muttered about the freezing cold and leaving the warm bed. he grabbed the blanket, wrapped it around his shoulders, and made his way out of the bedroom.

coffee was already brewing in the kitchen, suggesting alex had been up for a while, but all of the lights were off. “alex?” john called again. he looked over to the window across from the table and saw footprints. alex-sized footprints, to be exact. “you’ve gotta be kidding me.”

john went back into the bedroom and opened the closet. he took out the heaviest and warmest clothes they owned and put them on. after deeming himself fit for the cold he would soon be facing.

he walked towards the door to the backyard, opened it, and reluctantly stepped out on to the deck. he spotted the person he loved most in the world giggling while trying to make a snowman. _trying_.

“i can’t believe you sometimes. this is one of those times,” john stated. alex’s head shot up at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, still giggling. there was snow in his hair and on his face, and john thought it was one of the most adorable things he'd ever seen.

“john! come help me! i can’t do this alone!”

“i just walked out here and i feel like i’m turning into ice.”

“don’t be like that. come here and play in the snow with me!” john just shook his head and alex pouted, jutting his lip out and staring at john.

“i can’t feel my hands.”

“then go inside. come back out when you’re brave enough to face a little cold.”

“you’re ridiculous.” alex scoffed, but went back to making the snowman while john went back in the house.


End file.
